


[Podfic] The Men Who Skype with Goats

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ;), Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Cryofreeze (Marvel), Don't copy to another site, Goats, Humor, I tried at least, It does not go to plan, M/M, May be slightly OOC, Mental Health Issues, Old Friends, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Black Panther (2018), Skype, Surprises, Swearing, Wakanda (Marvel), also old "friends", bucky names his goats after old movie stars, bucky without the metal arm, but the arm is fake, first meeting after bucky gets out of cryofreeze, i think, might be slight body horror?, takes place between civil war and infinity war, talk about a goat running around with an arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Steve is over the moon when he finally gets to visit Bucky. Out of cryofreeze. Not over video chat, or over the phone, or through that awful cryofreeze tube, but face to face. In person. In Wakanda.But too soon Steve will be over the mountain as well, in hot pursuit of a fuzzball and an arm. This was NOT what Steve had in mind for their reunion.~“So we’re going to get your arm back,” Steve concluded.Bucky shot him a reproachful look.





	[Podfic] The Men Who Skype with Goats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Men Who Skype with Goats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294684) by [flightyrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightyrock/pseuds/flightyrock). 

File Length: 21:50

File Size: 11.91 MB

[MediaFire MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4onp1mg60718hql/The_Men_That_Skype_with_Goats_no_music.mp3/file)

[Dropbox MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/knhwk30gfbxdpm1/The%20Men%20That%20Skype%20with%20Goats%20no%20music.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
